So what now?
by noname919
Summary: She was a girl in love, and so was he but just not with her. What can she do?
1. Chapter 1

AJ looked from the corner and saw them standing together. They were together and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew it was just a storyline with him, but she felt the connection. That spark. The one that people search for their whole life, some were lucky to find it, while other like herself have to watch her spark be with someone else. She sighted and walked away, she was the raw general manger of RAW she should be happy that her career is going to places. So many divas have been released the latest Kelly Kelly, and she was a top diva, the John Cena of divas. She had to make sure to focus on her job. She turned the corner and saw her best friend and fellow chickbuster Kaitlyn, they fist pounded and laughed at how dorky they were and how either one hasn't changed from NXT. "So, what are you doing tonight AJ? Kaitlyn asked hoping she would get a different answer than the last time she asked. "Oh nothing, just goanna go to the hotel room and get some rest for the big day tomorrow" AJ answered. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes; she got the answer she didn't want to hear. "NO" she said, "You are getting out of that horrible power suit and putting on a sexy dress and coming out with the rest of the divas, GOT IT?" AJ knew better than to say no to Kaitlyn, she had that angry look in her face, so she agreed.

AJ drove to the hotel room by herself, the song playing was chasing pavements by Adele, and she smirked at the song. It's funny how one song just described her situation down to the thread. CM Punk and her became really close during the summer when they were put in a storyline together with Daniel Bryan. Everything was going well, they even started spending more time together outside of the ring and why wouldn't they, they had so much in common like comic books, video games, wrestling and he was easy to get along with, they were each other's better half you could say. She parked her car that in the parking lot and remembered that night. _**It was after Monday Night Raw and they were hanging out in his bus, reading comic books, both of them were tired. Punk looked up from his book and smiled, "What?" AJ asked. "Your cute when you read, you look so into the story and the way your face changes is just too funny." he said. She threw a pillow at him pretending to be offended. "So you think I'm cute?" she asked. "I always did, even on NXT when you were too shy to talk to me" he said. She laughed "I wasn't shy, I was told to stay away from you, you were bad news according to officials". "Now look" he said, "I'm the changed this company needed, so officials can go fuck off". Silence after that, it wasn't that awkward kind, they were both comfortable with each other to let it go on for hours but he didn't. "You know I'm just going to come and say it, AJ I like you, we could be something." He said. She smiled and didn't say anything; instead she got up and moved to the couch where he was sitting. She hugged him and he wrapped his arm around her and that's how they stayed until they reach the next town. In each other's warmth and both couldn't be happier. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Her phone started vibrating and it broke her thought. She looked down and saw it was Kaitlyn, shit she thought I'm probably late. She picked up to hear a happy voice at the other end of the line. "Where are you?" asked Kaitlyn. "I just got to the parking lot, Vince need to talk to me so I had to stat late" she lied. "Alright" Kaitlyn said "Go change quickly, I'm going to meet you in the lobby of her hotel room". AJ hung up and rushed up to her room; she found this red dress she brought not too long ago and hasn't worn yet. She quickly took a shower, curled her hair and applied a little bit of makeup for a light glow. She looked in the mirror and had to say she didn't look too bad. The dress clung to her body in the right places and even gave her extra cleavage. She grabbed her key, phone and clutch and headed out the door. She texted Kaitlyn to learn that she was already downstairs waiting for her. Kaitlyn was wearing her cheetah dress and black heels, her best friend always looked god and turned heads. She heard a whistle and saw Derrick Battmen, their NXT buddy, standing not too far away from Kaitlyn. Everyone always thought that Kaitlyn and Derrick were dating, but they're not. Kaitlyn has her eye on another superstar, and he is the poster boy of the WWE and newly divorced. While things weren't going Kaitlyn's way with John a hundred percent, she was making progress. Derrick was making some stupid jokes again like usual, "Chicks in America" he screamed out the car window. "Oh my gosh" Kaitlyn said "you are such an embarrassment". "Oh shut up, you're mad you can't handle all of this" he replied. AJ was just laughing. They got to the club and saw a bunch of the superstars and divas, it wasn't surprising though, and they all needed a place to unwind. She made her way to the bar with Kaitlyn and ordered her drink and when she turned she saw him and his fiery red-haired girlfriend.

"What is she doing here" Amy asked her boyfriend. "Well she is a WWE diva, she belongs here" he replied. He couldn't help but look at her, she looked good. She never wore that red dress for him. He looked down and saw that Amy was staring at him, she noticed that he was looking at AJ and she didn't like it one bit. AJ was his past while she was his future and she was going to make sure of it. "I think I need another drink" Amy said to Punk. Punk looked at her and said "Don't even think of doing anything to AJ, I don't need another scene". She smiled at him and gave him a kiss, "I wouldn't dream of doing that to you" she said. She walked over to the bar and stood right next to Kaitlyn and AJ, she looked at them both up and down, and neither was paying attention to her. "So AJ how's the gm thing going?" she asked. AJ was a bit shocked that Amy said anything to her, "It's going good, it's a little nerve racking at moments but what job isn't" she replied. "Tell me about it, I may not work in the WWE anymore but when Punk comes back from the road I do everything I can to make him unwind" she said with a wink. AJ facial expression didn't change, and that bothered Amy, but AJ was angry. Kaitlyn knew her best friend enough to know that struck a nerve with AJ; she turned to Amy and said "You have your drink you can leave now". "Well I don't want to leave, I want to talk to AJ a little bit more" Amy said with a devil smile on her face. AJ couldn't believe that she looked up to this woman before, she seemed so evil now, she let her have Punk what else did she want from her. AJ looked at Amy and said "I'm sure you know plenty on how to make men unwind, you had a lot practice from what I heard". Kaitlyn laughed in Amy's face and that just angered Amy more, "Who do you think you are little girl" Amy said while pushing her fingers into AJ's skin. "Of course I'm a little girl to you, you're the oldest thing in this bar" AJ said with a smirk. Just in time Punk walked over, he was angry with Amy, she did what he had asked her not too. "We have to leave" he said while looking start at AJ. "Fine" Amy said "but just remember I'm with him, he wanted me and not you." AJ was tired of playing nice, "your with him because I let you have him and don't you ever forget that" with that AJ turned and walked away with Kaitlyn. Punk stood there with disbelief on his face that AJ just said that. He remembered her feisty side and how she would call him out on his crap and put him in his place. He sighted "come one Amy, let's go back to the bus."


	3. Chapter 3

Punk was very angry when he went inside his tour bus He didn't even wait for Amy, who was angry for her own reasons. They both knew that this was going to turn in a huge fight.

"What were you thinking?" Punk asked, "I asked you nicely not to up to AJ and Kaitlyn and start a scene and what do you do, you go against my feelings and decide to make a scene."

"Well if you weren't drooling over her maybe I wouldn't have to go over there." she snarled back.

"AMY YOU MAKE NO SENSE, I AM TIRED OF YOUR INSECURTIES" he screamed.

"They aren't insecurities, I saw how you were looking at her, you did this to me before" she said.

He sighted and knew excalty was she was talking about. He hurt her bad the first time. They were together and happy, but she didn't stay on the road with him as much as she did now. He became interested in Beth and the more time he spent with Beth the more he lied to Amy. He never physically cheated on her, but she claimed that emotionally he wasn't with her and they broke up.

"I can't believe you are bringing this up, we argued that we weren't going to bring this up anymore. That was the past and we have future here" he said "I should have known you would blackmail me with this and try and make me feel bad"

Amy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He knew she would use tears as a way to end any fight they had. This time it wasn't happening.

"No offense Amy but you ruined your wrestling career with Edge and Matt, you're not going to bring bullshit into mine" he said.

"Take the bed I will sleep on the cot" he said to her. He didn't care that he crossed the line, he knew he did. He knew he would pay for it in the morning. He didn't mean it of course, but he was just so angry with her. Amy was in love with Matt but she cheated on him with Edge and it caused a huge and emotional storyline. They kept Amy in the business as a manger to Edge but she had lost the respect of Vince in all of this. She was disrespected with jokes of her being a whore, those jokes never went away and she decided to leave the company.

He decided to take a hot shower; in the shower he remembered how he and she were intimate before, how he was able to touch her body. He remembered the first time they had sex and it was sweet, passionate and hot. She may look innocent but she was a freak, he smirked just thinking about all the things they did in the shower and in the bed that Amy was now sleeping in.

It was two in the morning and he wasn't the time to sleep the night, hell he wasn't the guy that sleeps at all. He looked at the cot next to him, Kofi wasn't there. Son of a bitch punk thought where is when I need him; he has to play video games by himself. He played until his eyes hurt and he looked at the clock and it was 4 in the morning, and he still wasn't tired. He was frustrated, so he went out for a walk.

They were in New York, so he jogged to the Hudson, he sat on the bench blasting the Ramones on his head phones. All of the sudden one of his head phones were pulled out and he quickly turned around and saw her standing there. The brunette from earlier the brunette of his dreams. The brunette that would have been his.


	4. Chapter 4

AJ was just walking randomly by the Hudson; New York was so beautiful she thought. She remembered as a kid that she and her friends would go to the edge of New Jersey and watch the beauty of the large buildings and sparkly lights. She saw a figure sitting on the bench; she could recognize that figure anywhere. It was her old flame CM Punk. "It's now or never" she whispered to herself. "Don't let his charm get to you, DON'T" she said to herself while walking over to him. She pulled his headphones and he looked up to her with anger until he realized it was her, his face softened.

"Hey" he said moving over so she can sit.

"Hey" she said back "I see you still have sleeping problems and worse of all you gave them to me" she said laughing.

He looked her up and down thankful it was dark and that she couldn't see where his eyes where. She was no longer wearing her red dress; instead she was wearing jeans, converse and a hoodie much similar to his. She still looked good and he still wanted to tear her clothes off.

"So how did Amy react when you guys made it back to the bus?" she asked.

"We had a fight, AJ don't give me that shit you knew we were going to fight" he said

"Whose fault was that?" she replied "Her's not mine, she went after me. I was ignoring her an enjoying my night."

They just sat there saying nothing and remembering how good they were together. How comfortable their silence was.

"This isn't easy" AJ said as she looked up at him. God he looked gorgeous she thought to herself, he looked so manly but yet he can be so sensitive. Who would ever thing CM Punk could be sensitive?

"I know AJ, but this is how things are supposed to be" he said.

"Really?" she said, "Come on let's not lie, I know your unhappy. You were unhappy the first time with her and the second time things didn't really change."

"What the fuck?" he said "Since when did you become a fucking relationship counselor"

She knew she hit a nerve; he would never curse around her. "No I'm not a relationship counselor, but I saw you staring at me. I know you want me" she said. She had never been so conceited but she felt she was right.

"You miss the way I kissed you, the way I used to strip dance for you and the way I used to massage you when you were hurting" she said "Admit you miss my touch".

"YES, I miss all of that" he said to her, liking directly at her. She saw his dark eyes and noticed his breathing was heavy.

They were close to each other, so close she could feel the heat coming from him; she made the move first and kissed him. But he didn't stop herm he grabbed and pulled her to his lap. He pushed open her lips with his tongue and feeling the warmth of her mouth. His hands were roaming her body, her curves. She was moving up and down on his lap, she felt him getting hard. She broke the kiss and looked into his green eyes. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her as well but she wasn't going to be that girl. The girl that sleeps with a guy knowing he had a girlfriend. She got off him and said "You still taste good" and walked away. He definatly wasn't going to be able to fall asleep now.


	5. Chapter 5

Punk returned to the bus unhappy, the situation with AJ by the Hudson left him horny and more confused than before. He climbed into his cot and fell asleep, shocking. He was woken up 5 hours later by the sound of the coffee maker. Amy was already awake and that meant that the argument from last night would be restarted. He wasn't in the mood for that, he stayed in bed a little longer and then got up. Amy has made coffee for him; she knew how he liked it. Black with just the right amount of sugar. Little things like that made him so happy to be with her. He looked over and saw she was drinking tea, he thought to himself why, she was a coffee lover like him.

He sighed "Look last night was bad we both are aware of that, I am very sorry for the things I said, they were out of place" he said.

She smiled and looked up at him" Thank you for the apology but I was wrong too" she said "But lately my emotions are high and I felt sensitive to everything"

She looked up at him making sure he was following her. He had a feeling this conversation would go two ways, one he didn't really want to hear. He didn't interrupt her and she continued.

"I was moody and nauseas all the time, I just didn't want to tell you" she said "So two weeks ago I took a pregnancy test and it come out to be positive"

She looked at him for guidance, his pupils were dilated. She knew she would get this reaction for him. Phil didn't want kids, No he wanted them but not now. They talked about this before; he had a rough childhood, never enough love from his parents. So he would never do that his own, he would give them everything they wanted, all the love they would possibly need and more. He wanted to have kids once he was finished with wrestling but Amy was getting older she was 3 years older than him, her time was ticking and she wanted a child now.

"So I went to confirm it and the doctor told me that the test was correct, I'm about 2 months pregnant" she said.

This was all up to him now; the next words that would come out of his mouth would either break or make Amy. She was very emotional because of the pregnancy and truth be told he didn't want to add any extra stress to her, knowing she was carrying his child. He saw the tears forming in her eyes.

He got up from where he was sitting and sat next to her and hugged her. "We are going to make it through" he said to her. He felt her body release the tense she was holding. He put a hand on her stomach that was his baby. He would do everything to make that baby and Amy happy. People always thought he was jerk but once you were in his life, you were there for good. They just held each other.

It was Monday and they were in Wisconsin for Raw, all weekend the baby thing was running in his mind, AJ was second after of course. After the baby news all simmered down, he got to thinking how was he going to make this baby happy if he was in love with someone else and not its mother. He didn't want this child to grow up the way he did. Parents hating each other and drinking until they couldn't hear or feel themselves. They wouldn't care about him and his sisters; they basically grew up on their own. He was in love with AJ, and if he didn't choose Amy over AJ, maybe this situation wouldn't be that bad. If AJ was having his baby it would be different they loved each other and they would love that baby, he smiled when he thought of how small she was and how she would look like with a baby belly. How could he have been so stupid and choose Amy over her?


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys like the story so far, and I hope its not boring to anyone. Thank you for reviewing :)**

Punk_ and AJ were 4 months into their new relationship, they still weren't past the newly wed phase. Playing video games, reading comics, making love to each other every night. They were enjoying life, and why wouldn't they? They were both young their careers were going on the right path and they both have found their other half. It was almost like living the American dream. But bliss had to end at some point, and it did when Monday Night Raw was taken place in Atlanta. The hometown of Punk's ex Amy Dumas, she of course came to visit to the show but she had more up her sleeve. She was going to get Punk back, if it was the last thing she would do, of course it wouldn't happen right away she thought to herself. _

Amy was lying in bed with the TV on to the USA network waiting for Monday Night Raw to start, she was in Punk's tour bus and he was in the arena filming some segments. She thought back to the day she met AJ, not as Punk's girlfriend but as a fan. This little girl looked up to her and she was in tears when she met Amy, and Amy did the worse thing possible to her, she stole the love of her life. But how much of a love was she to him if he allowed himself to be stolen. She didn't feel guilty, why would she? She believed the strongest would survive and AJ just didn't have what it took to be strong. She was having Punks baby, they would have a family she thought happy thoughts, she and the baby would be there when he would come home from the road. They would greet him with hugs and kisses and then they would sit together and have a meal together as a family. Everything was going her way, she thought.

"_How could you believe her over me" AJ screamed at Punk "In the short time we've been together have I lied to you" _

"_NO" Punk screamed back "But why would she make these things up, she saw how close you and Justin were to each other, she told me your lips almost met" _

_It was raining outside and Punk had just said the last straw, AJ ran out into the rain she was tired of everything. Punk ran after her, not wanting anything bad to happen to her._

"_Please believe me, there is nothing between Justin and I, Believe me, be with me!" she said. She was grateful she was out in the rain, he couldn't see her tears._

"_I don't know AJ, it's been a long month and all we do is fight" he said._

"_Because of her Phil! She is the reason, we are fighting, she creating all this drama" she said._

_Punk was angry now, he didn't want Amy to be blamed for this "ENOUGH" he screamed "She is looking out for me, she doesn't want me to make a mistake" He regretted the words right after they came out of his mouth. _

_AJ was hurt," Choose Phil, me or her? I can't this anymore" she whispered._

_Phil turned around and went back to the tour bus, "Guess you better get your stuff and find a hotel". _

AJ was in her office for tonight's Monday Night Raw; maybe she should have fought harder and not let him go so easy she thought. She basically gave him up to her. Amy was such a bitch, she destroyed their relationship just to get him back and he was stupid for believing it all and getting back with her. If the rumors of Amy being pregnant were true, she would never live this down. She was in love with him; he met so much to her. She couldn't believe he didn't fight for her for us. She wanted to be the mother of his children, after their wrestling careers were over. But that wasn't going to happen now.

_AJ was hurt," Choose Phil, me or her? I can't this anymore" she whispered._

Punk remembered that line as if it was burned into his head. There was never a day that line didn't run through his mind, along with her sad face. Why didn't he fight for her? Why didn't he fight for their love? At the time he believed that Amy was doing what was best for him, but he let the best thing run out of his life.

He walked up to her office; he wanted to tell her the news before she would hear it from other people. He owed her that. He knocked and heard a come in. "Hey AJ, we need to talk" he said.

Her eyes shot up with the sound of his voice, he looked so good to her. So close yet so far away. "Is it about the pregnancy rumor?" she asked.

Damn she already knew he thought, "Yes, I wanted to tell you first before we went public" he said.

"Thank you for doing that honor for me" she spat.

"I know you're angry but….." she didn't let him finish.

"Why didn't you fight for me, you told me you loved me and you made love to me but when it came down to it, you left me there all alone" she said tears in her eyes.

"You told me to choose what was I supposed to do" he answered

"Fight for me, show me you love me. I have never stopped loving you and you moved on with the same women who destroyed us, it killed me to see you two together, it kills me now" she said.

" You think I stopped loving you, AJ you are the last thing on my mind before I go to bed and first when I wake up, maybe I should have fought for you but maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to walk away" he yelled.

She didn't answer; she stood there looking at him. How handsome he was when he was angry. "I walked away because you believed her over me" she said.

He was by the door now, he turned and said "There isn't a day that goes by I don't regret it".

With that he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Punk and Amy were at the doctor office, Punk looked around the room to see all the pregnant woman and their husbands. They were all happy, rubbing their wives belly and awaiting the moment that they become a family. Punk looked at Amy, she looked nervous; she needs my support he thought to himself. He took her hand and kissed it, "Don't worry everything will be okay babe". She smiled at him.

The nurse came out "Amy Dumas?" and they got up and followed her into the sonogram room. "Hello there Amy, my name is and I will be the one bringing in your little angel to this world" the doctor said.

Amy lied down and pulled up her shirt and the nurse poured some gel on her stomach, "ohh its cold" Amy said, the nurse smiled and said "Don't worry you will get used to it." The nurse started to the sonogram and all I saw was a bunch a white stuff and I thought to myself my child is in there and I will be the best father. The nurse looked at the doctor with a worried look, she cleaned off Amy's stomach and the doctor asked Punk to leave the room. Amy sat up and the doctor sighted.

"I am very sorry to tell you this because I can see how much you want to be pregnant but you're not" he said.

Amy just looked at him with no facial expression "What do you mean" she whispered.

"See you wanted to be so badly pregnant that your body let you on to believe that you were, you had a hysterical pregnancy" he said.

"So does this mean I can't have children?" she asked.

"No of course you can" he smiled "You and your boyfriend just have to continue to try, I'm going to let you tell him yourself, and I know how much of touchy subject this is for woman"

"Thank you but can I have a moment alone" she said.

"Of course" he said with that he and the nurse left.

Amy just sighted, how could this happen to her. What is she going to tell Punk? If I tell him the truth that there was no baby to begin with he will leave me for that little girl she thought to herself. She didn't take too much time in the room; she didn't want Punk to think anything. She walked out with a smile and saw Punk siting there waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" Punk asked with his hands on her stomach.

"Yes of course, he just wanted to talk to me in private about some things I should watch out for while pregnant, he does this to all his patients, he told me he doesn't want to freak the new fathers ever more" Amy replied with a smile.

"We didn't get a picture of our baby" Punk said disappointed.

"Don't worry, next time sweetheart believe me we will be here a lot more often" she said.

"Arights" he said "let's go get some food"

She was relieved he dropped the subject, Punk must never know of this.

It was Monday Night Raw and tonight they were in Fresno, California. AJ was still general manger but she was still alone. Punk words were replaying in her head. He regrets believing her, he regrets leaving me. But what does that do for me, she thought. Nothing I am still alone and still hurt. She heard a knock and yelled come in.

"Hey" Dolph said.

"What can I do for you Dolph, I'm pretty sure I gave you the night off to relax" she said.

"You did but I was wondering maybe after the show you and me can grab a bite to eat" he said.

She smiled "Really?

"I didn't know you were stealing the Miz's catchphrases" he joked" but yes really"

"I would love to go and get something to eat with you" she smiled.

"Sounds good, I will pick you up from here at the end of the show" he said.

"Why wait till the end of the show" she said "You have no match and all my segments are filmed, how about we go now?"

Dolph smirked "sure"

They both walked out of her office and she thought to herself maybe this was a change. No more Punk. She looked up and Dolph and smiled at me and they started talking about where to go to eat.


End file.
